Fallout: New Vegas NCR Takeover
by Evelous73
Summary: The Courier, now known as simply Courier, will have to have the help of the people of the Mojave Wasteland to take down the NCR from taking control of New Vegas and the Independent Mojave.


**Fallout: New Vegas - NCR Takeover **_**part 1**_

Remember: I do NOT own anything related to Fallout, all rights go to the owners. Anyways, please enjoy my story.

"War... War never changes."

The story of the Courier's battle at Hoover Dam for an independent New Vegas is a long one, but this is not that story. It is _after_ that story is finished.

Shortly after the battle, Courier lead his Securitron army into Caesars Legion's base. Killing everyone that was there, including Caesar himself, which Courier did personally, aswell as saving some of the slaves. Every bit of loot they gathered from the attack was donated to the people of Freeside and Goodsprings, as they were two of Courier's favorite places in the Mojave.

After the battle was done, the Courier was known simply as 'Courier', as a sign of respect, saying that no one else deserves the title more than the new 'ruler' of New Vegas. He accepted the title, but did not like the sound of 'ruler' as he fought for the independence of New Vegas, where the people are their own rulers.

He settled into the Lucky 38 along with Arcade Gannon, Veronica, ED-E, and his trusty cyborg-dog companion, Rex. He lived a life of peace, only occasionally having to settle a fight over land, water, etc. He waited awhile for Yes Man to reprogram himself, but thought the day would never come. He did end up taking a liking to Yes Man as a sort of friend over the course of what they had accomplished together.

But, one day his peace was interrupted. He was having a talk with Veronica about various topics, a favorite of Veronica's was her new set of dresses she found in a dresser in the presidential suite. The elevator made a 'ding!' and out came an NCR Ranger, in full Black Armor, as some NCR Troppers call it, and an NCR Ranger helmet. On the armor read the word RANGER BOONE.

"Hey," said Boone "Thought I'd drop by."

"What are you doing here?" asked Courier.

"I came to warn you," he said, fumbling in his pocket "The NCR has gained power in New Reno. We took over."

"You did what!" Veronica yelled.

"How? Why!" Courier yelled as loud as he could. He started his first jobs as a courier in New Reno, the place was special to him. He even had a few friends there.

"We needed a new base," said Boone "We found it the most fit."

"Your are _not_ getting away with this, Boone!" Courier went into Boone's face.

"We already did. We are planning to take back New Vegas. We have more troops than ever and we are even gaining new tech," said Boone, almost with laughter in his voice.

"Why don't I kill you now and make one less... Ranger..." Courier stopped for a second. "I thought you were First Recon!"

"I was, then I began training to be a Ranger," said Boone, stepping back into the elevator "Next time we see each other, I might have to kill you."

"(_yawn_) What'd I miss?" asked Arcade Gannon, coming out from his room.

"The NCR is trying to take New Vegas from us," said Courier.

"What!" asked Arcade.

Veronica and Courier told him what they know. Rex could tell they were all troubled and laid his head on Courier's lap. ED-E made a sad beeping sound, Arcade was silent, Veronica went into her room. She came back in her Brotherhood of Steel Power Armor and helmet.

"Where are you going?" Arcade asked.

"The Brotherhood needs to hear about this," said Veronica "We didn't take back HELIOS One during the battle for nothing."

"I'm going with you!" said Courier.

"No. There's something better for all of you to do!" said Veronica. She then told them her plan.

The plan? To bring the Independence Army (which is what the people of the Mojave had since called them) together again. The Great Khans, the Brotherhood of Steel, the Boomers, the Encave Remnants, and now The Kings, and the Followers of the Apocalypse will be a part of it.

Rex was be sent to the Kings with a message tied to his back, Arcade was to get the Followers to join and seek out the Remnants, Veronica was to get the Brotherhood, Courier would meet the Great Khans and Boomers personally.

The Kings, the Brotherhood, and the Great Khans were quick to join. The Boomers were persuaded by new weapons and training. The Remnants were given several Securitron Mk 2's to use to make new power armor. But, the Followers weren't so easy.

"We don't believe in violence," Said Julie Farkas "you should know that, Arcade!"

"But, the NCR is trying to take down everything we wanted!" Said Arcade.

"_We?_ Who is this 'we'? Sure, I didn't want the NCR or the Legion to rule New Vegas... But, MORE fighting just to settle this? Why do you need us anyways?"

"Look, Julie, the Followers have tech and medical supplies that we can use to help the army. None of you even have to fight!"

"Fine... But only if we never have to help in a war effort again."

"Sure, I'll let Courier know."

Later, they all met back at the Lucky 38 Cocktail Lounge. Rex sent back a return note from the Kings, who agree to help if they get guns, armor, and some training. Veronica got word from Elder Hardin that they agree to help out again, no charge. Arcade already got the Remnants what they needed and the Followers supplies and support. Courier took care of the Boomers and Great Khans. ED-E got some footage of the NCR in New Reno, but none of it was very useful.

"This is all great news," said Arcade "But I don't think even with all of this, we can beat the NCR."

"I know," said Courier "I planned ahead. I need _everyone _possible in the Mojave to come to Goodsprings, we will hold a speech for everyone there. I already got the 'Okay' from Trudy."

"Won't it be dangerous -and even kind of stupid- to bring everyone in one place?" Said Veronica "I mean, there are thugs and bad people all over. Not to mention, that some people really want you dead."

"I'll bring the Securitrons," said Courier "Those things seem to keep people in check and I'm a great speaker anyways."

"We'll spread the word," said Arcade.

In 3 days time, anyone with ears heard about the speech at Goodsprings. Everyone wanted to know why Courier would bring them all together for. They all assembled in the middle of Goodspirngs, right in front of Chet's store. All of the Securitrons made a big circle around the crowd.

The Courier told them of the NCR threat coming to the Mojave, and that he is re-making his old army again to take them down, but needs them to all work together to keep New Vegas and the whole wasteland free. The crowd went silent, then came into a clapping motion cheering "Courier!" over and over again. He had already gained the trust of everyone in the Mojave, but he just didn't know it.

Why? Well, we may have forgotten to give a little detail... Courier went on a mission to destroy every threat to the Mojave. He knew he couldn't make everyone in an ultimate peace, but he knew he could take down the Fiends and Powder Gangers, and maybe destroy some mutant animal nest.

He, a couple dozen Securitrons, Veronica, Arcade, ED-E, and Rex went out on the hunt. It only took them 4 days to kill the Fiends' leaders and get rid of the ones hiding in Vault 3 and found several camps to destroy. The Fiends were then just a bad memory.

He took care of the Vault 19 Powder Gangers, killed Joe Cobb and Samuel Cooke, and took back the NCRCF for himself. The still show up every-once-in-a-while, but have been mostly taken care of. He destroyed several Cazador nest by Jacobstown, even with help of some Kightkin who he had gained trust by curing their disease. He went north of Quarry Junction and took care of dozens of Deathclaw nest with heavy weapons and armor.

He was like the savior of the Mojave, and even some people go as extreme to call him a god, however he hates being called that. He just calls himself "An ordinary guy with good luck,".

Back in real time, there was a gunshot...

I would like to thank you for reading this first part of my fanfiction for Fallout: New Vegas. If you liked it or even didn't, send me an email at Epichman and tell me what you think.

Hint for what happens next: _The Arcade is out of business_...


End file.
